tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
It Came From The Depths
[[Episodenguide (2012)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''It Came From The Depths' ("Es kam aus der Tiefe") ist die zwölfte Folge der ersten Staffel der 2012 Animationsserie. Handlung thumb|left|160px|Ein neuer Spieler tritt auf die BühneEines Nachts ertönt in einer versteckten Basis der Kraang in New York City roter Alarm. Doch diesmal sind es ausnahmsweise nicht die Turtles, die den Außerirdischen schwer zu schaffen machen, sondern ein riesiger Alligatormutant, der eine Energiezelle in seiner Klaue hält. Obwohl schwer verwundet, erweist sich der neue Mutant als sehr hart im Nehmen, und es gelingt ihm schließlich, in die Kanalisation der nächtlichen Stadt zu entkommen. thumb|200px|Ein Freund in der Not ...Im Versteck der Turtles währenddessen stellt Michelangelo seinen Brüdern sein neuestes kulinarisches Experiment vor - den "P-Shake", eine unappetitliche Mischung aus Pizza und Milchshake - als eine Fernsehreportage über einen riesigen Mutanten in der Kanalisation, der erst vor kurzem eine Dokumentarfilmcrew angegriffen hat, ihre Aufmerksamkeit ablenkt. Besorgt darüber, dass entweder der fremde Mutant oder irgendwelche Verfolger ihr Zuhause kompromitieren könnten, brechen die Turtles zum Ort auf, wo der Mutant von der Filmcrew gesichtet wurde, doch dort finden sie schnell raus, dass auch die Kraang ihm auf den Fersen sind. Als die Kraang den Mutanten nach einem harten Kampf in die Knie gezwungen haben und ihn dann mit Elektroschockstäben wegen der Energiezelle zu verhören beginnen, eilt ihm Michelangelo spontan zu Hilfe und nimmt ihn, nachdem die Angreifer in die Flucht geschlagen sind, unter der widerwilligen Mithilfe seiner Brüder mit sich nach Hause. thumb|left|200px|Die Kraang-EnergiezelleSpäter im Versteck erwacht der Mutant wieder, schlägt aber instinktiv gleich so wild um sich, dass die Turtles keine andere Wahl haben, als ihn mittels eines neuen Elektroschocks wieder schlafen zu schicken. Während die anderen den Alligator immer noch für ein gefährliches Monster halten, verteidigt Splinter Michelangelos Hilfestellung, auch wenn er selbst noch einige Bedenken über dessen Präsenz in ihrem Heim hat. Nachdem er nähere Hintergrunddetails über ihren neuesten Gast erfahren hat, schickt er Leonardo, Raphael und Donatello zurück, um die Energiezelle zu suchen, während Michelangelo sich mit dem (vorsichtshalber angeketteten) Fremdling anfreunden soll. Am Kampfplatz stolpern die Turtles über einen langgestreckten Kanal, und mit der Vermutung, dass der Alligator die Energiezelle dort versteckt haben könnte, tauchen sie unter und folgen dessen Verlauf. Schließlich finden sie das Versteck des Mutanten und, nachdem sie den dort aufgestellten Todesfallen mit knapper Not entkommen sind, die dort verborgene Energiezelle. thumb|200px|Leatherhead erzählt seine GeschichteWährenddessen wacht der Mutant wieder auf und wird von Michelangelo, der seinen neuen Freund "Leatherhead" nennt, wieder aufgepäppelt und am Ende von seinen Ketten losgemacht. Als die anderen wieder zurückkehren und ihn nach einigen Zögern befragen wollen, wird Leatherhead bei jedem Mal, wo die Kraang direkt oder indirekt zur Sprache kommen, wieder wild und greift die Turtles schließlich wegen ihres "Diebstahls" der Energiezelle an. Erst Splinter gelingt es, ihren wildgewordenen Gast mitsamt der Energiezelle aus ihrem Lager zu vertreiben; Michelangelo aber folgt Leatherhead treuherzig in die Kanalisation bis zu einer verlassenen U-Bahnstation. Dort erzählt Leatherhead, der sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hat, den Turtles, wie er einst als exotisches Haustier in den Kanal gespült, von den Kraag gefunden und für deren Mutationsexperimente missbraucht wurde, bis er ihnen durch das Dimensionsportal, das sie zum Reisen zwischen ihrer Dimension und der Erde verwendeten, entkommen konnte. Die Energiezelle hatte das Portal mit Energie gespeist, und um anderen Spezies sein eigenes Schicksal zu ersparen, hatte er sie an sich genommen, nachdem er in der Erddimension angekommen war. thumb|left|200px|Hyperspace-Express Downtown ManhattanKaum aber ist die Geschichte zu Ende, tauchen die Kraang überraschend in der Station auf und versuchen, in den U-Bahnwagen einzubrechen, in dem sich die Turtles und Leatherhead samt der Energiezelle aufhalten. Um ihnen zu entkommen, beschließen die Turtles, den Wagen mithilfe der Energiezelle wieder zum Laufen zu bringen, und um ihnen die nötige Zeit zu verschaffen, stellt sich Leatherhead freiwillig den Kraang zum Kampf. Als es Donatello schafft, die Energiezelle an den Motor des Wagens anzuschließen, rast das Gefährt durch deren enormen Energiegehalt mit beinahe Lichtgeschwindigkeit los, dass die Turtles sich am Ende der rasanten Fahrt auf der anderen Seite der Stadt wiederfinden. Die Kraang, die im Tunnel noch übrig geblieben sind, sind indessen drauf und dran, ihre Genossen davon zu unterrichten, dass die Turtles nun ihre Energiezelle besitzen - doch Leatherhead hat da noch sein eigenes Wörtchen in der Sache mitzureden ... Zitate *[Es läuft eine Folge von Space Heroes] Captain Ryan: Auf all meinen Reisen habe ich noch nie etwas Süßeres als diese Trumplets gesehen. Aber ich will verdammt sein, wenn sie nicht die nervtötendste Spezies des gesamten Kosmos sind! Ensign Crankshaw: Captain! Wir müssen einen menschlichen Weg finden, um sie loszuwerden! Captain Ryan: Wenn es etwas gibt, für das ich bekannt bin, dann ist es meine Menschlichkeit. [schnallt sich auf seinem Kommandostuhl an] Öffnen Sie die Luftschleuse. *'Leonardo': Wir nehmen dieses Monster nicht zu uns nach Hause! Michelangelo: Er ist kein Monster! Er ist ein riesiges, Kraang-zerknüllendes Mutanten-''Alligator''monster!! - [hält inne; etwas kleinlaut] Ich sagte gerade "Monster", oder nicht? *thumb|250px|Eine neue Freundschaft der ungleichen ArtSplinter: Was hat dieser Radau zu bedeuten? Raphael: Sensei, Mikey hat uns dazu gebracht, diesen Mutanten ins Lager zu bringen, und er hat uns angegriffen! Michelangelo: Er braucht unsere Hilfe! Raphael: Er ist ein gefährliches Monster! Splinter: Raphael! Es gibt kein gefährlicheres Monster als der Mangel an Mitleid. [Splinter sieht sich Leatherhead an, der im Schlaf drohend schnaubt] Splinter: [seine vorigen Worte bedauernd] Mein Irrtum! Michelangelo: Wir tun das mit ihm, was alle anderen mit uns tun: Ihn nach seinem Aussehen beurteilen! ... Aber er kämpft gegen die Kraang, Meister Splinter. Es ist, wie Ihr immer sagt: "Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Bro"! Splinter: Das ist nicht ganz genau das, was ich gesagt habe. *'Splinter': Du hast eine weise Entscheidung getroffen, Michelangelo. [Leonardo, Donatello und Raphael blicken Splinter verdutzt, Michelangelo ihn stolz an] Splinter: Ja, ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ich mich sowas würde sagen hören. *'Splinter': Seine Narben reichen tief, aber sie beschützen ein ehrliches Herz. Wenn er wieder aufwacht, Michelangelo, musst du einen Weg finden, dich mit ihm anzufreunden. Michelangelo: Null Problemo! ... Donatello: Aber wir ketten ihn dennoch an, oder? Splinter: Natürlich! Ich bin mitleidig - nicht wahnsinnig. Trivia *[[Datei:TMNT12_Trumplets.jpg|thumb|140px|Die Trumplets aus Space Heroes]]Der internationale Alternativtitel für diese Episode ist "Leatherhead". *Die "Trumplets", die in der hier gezeigten Space Heroes-Episode vorgestellt werden, sind eine offensichtliche Anspielung auf die Tribbles, einer Spezies aus der klassischen Star Trek-Serie ("Kennen Sie Tribbles?"/"The Trouble With Tribbles"), die seit ihrem Ersterscheinen zu einem humoristischen Kultsymbol der Serie avanciert sind. *Als Michelangelo das erste Mal an Leatherhead's U-Bahnwagen ankommt, ist an dessen Außenwand ein Graffiti mit den Initialen C.J. und der Hockeymaske von Casey Jones zu sehen. In anderen Medien *''Step into Reading: TMNT'' - "Mikey's Monster" (Juli 2013) Vorkommende Charaktere en:It Came From The Depths Kategorie:Episoden (2012)